No Money
(also known as ''No Money) is a yaoi manga created by Hitoyo Shinozaki and illustrated by Tohru Kousaka. Besides the manga, there are also Okane ga nai drama CDs and 4 OVA's. Synopsis Yukiya Ayase is a university student. His cousin Tetsuo Ishii betrays and sells him in an auction to settle his heavy debts. Ayase is bought by Somuku Kanou for 120 million yen. Kanou does this because he remembers Ayase from four years ago, when Ayase, a stranger, helped him. Now Kanou wants to keep Ayase close to himself, and uses the debt of 120 million yen to force Ayase to live with him. As Ayase is still a student and does not have a job, he is forced to sell his body to Kanou for 500,000 yen each time they have sex.Tohru Kousaka (2002). Okane ga Nai, Volume 1. Gentosha Comics Inc. http://manga.animea.net/okane-ga-nai-chapter-1-page-6.html. Retrieved October 24, 2010. Characters ;Kanou Somuku : : A twenty-six year-old businessman who runs a financial firm in Shinjuku. He was saved by Ayase's kindness around four years ago, and therefore he bought Ayase from an auction by buying him for 120 million yen. In order to keep Ayase to himself, he forced the debt of 120 million yen (plus a hefty interest of 10% interest every 10 days) on Ayase as a means to keep Ayase with him, and pays Ayase 500,000 yen each time they have sex. : He has a hard time conveying his feelings towards Ayase due to his gruff, no-nonsense exterior, and particularly Ayase's naïveté and reluctance to accept a relationship between two men. Domineering, possessive and jealous, Kanou forbids anyone to come close to Ayase without his permission and lets him go outside only begrudgingly. He is not above bullying or even manhandling Ayase to get his point across. Nevertheless, Kanou is mostly kind and considerate towards Ayase and expresses his passionate affection without restraint. : Realizing that he has started off on the wrong foot by raping Ayase after the auction, he tries to make it up to him by doing various things with mixed results. For example, he solves Tetsuo's debt, and, in the manga, he buys Ayase new clothes, allows him to attend summer classes, and allows Ayase to work. : In the released artbook, an interview with him shows that his motto is "perseverance brings success" and that he washes his right shoulder first when bathing. ;Ayase Yukiya : : An eighteen year-old boy who was betrayed by his own cousin, Tetsuo, and was auctioned off to settle Tetsuo's debt. He was bought by Kanou for 120 million yen, and had to pay off the debt by having sex with Kanou for 500,000 yen each time. : He had lost his parents at a young age and had a lonely childhood. Gentle and very naive, he has a hard time expressing himself to people and is not very good at socializing. He tends to keep to himself and to act aloof towards people but Kanou has forced himself into his life. He also has a knack for getting in trouble mostly because he does not realize that men tend to feel a very strong sexual attraction to him when he's around. : He is confused about his relationship with Kanou and often feels guilty that he is involved with another man. In the manga, he is currently trying to change his personality to be a bit more outgoing and more sociable. Gaining Kanou's permission, he is currently working part-time as a kitchen helper in Someya's bar. : In the released artbook, an interview with him shows that his motto is "you can go far little by little" and that he washes his left arm first when bathing. ;Ishī Tetsuo : Ayase's cousin. Since he only thinks of himself, he can't calmly analyze his surroundings. ;Ishī Rikako : Ishī Tetsuo's mother, Ayase's aunt. ;Kuba Homare and Kuba Misao : : The twenty-five year-old twins who work for Kanou. Homare is the elder and displays more feeling and emotions compared to his younger brother. : Homare has shown to be wildly attracted to Ayase. He realized this after he rescued Ayase from a sexual attack initiated by Ayase's friend and fellow university student, Iida. However, the elder Kuba twin never voices his true feelings out of loyalty to his boss and fear of his retaliation should he take action. Nevertheless, Homare may openly take Ayase's defense and has already encouraged him to be more assertive in front of Kanou. Misao doesn't pay any attention whatsoever to the protagonists' relationship, or to anybody else for that matter, even his own brother. : There is currently no way to differentiate Homare from Misao physically. : According to the released artbook, Homare tends to like anything to do with cars and Misao loves food. The book also mentions Homare owning a 32 Skyline GT-R which costs approximately 5.9 million Yen. ;Someya Kaoruko : : The twenty-four year-old okama (male transvestite) who is Kanou's childhood friend. He owns an Okama bar and is currently employing Ayase as a part-time kitchen helper in the manga. : He apparently loves his father very much even though his father objects to him being an okama and opening a bar. He loves beautiful things and tries to improve the relationship of Kanou and Ayase by giving Kanou 'tips'. For example, he gave Kanou a book titled "How to take care of small animals" - because Ayase tends to resemble a small animal according to Kanou - when he was trying to get Ayase to open up to him. Whether it was meant to be a joke or not is unknown. Eventually, he becomes the couple's counselor of sorts. He always speaks abrasively to Kanou and often intercedes with him in favor of Ayase. He refers to Kanou as 'danna' (Japanese for 'Master') which is an informal way to refer to one's husband. : In the artbook, it is said that the most expensive item he owns is a long-sleeved kimono which cost 3.3 million Yen. ;Gion Toranosuke : : The twenty-two year-old student who apparently works as a part-time cameraman. Although he addresses Kanou as 'nī-san' (Japanese for 'older brother'), he is not related to Kanou. He loves to record AV (Adult Videos) and thought Ayase was a girl the first time they meet when Kanou calls him. Despite often getting beaten up by Kanou, he displays an incessantly friendly behavior towards him and is not afraid to taunt and tease him from time to time. He also has developed a liking for Ayase and is especially grateful to him for having mellowed Kanou's merciless and aggressive personality. : In the artbook, the most expensive thing he owns is his camera which costs approximately 400,000 yen. He also dreams of recording an AV of Kanou and Ayase. ;Hayashida Naotoshi : A competitor of Kanou, and the owner of Akushi. He often tries to make Kanou suffer, but ends up being pressed down instead. However, it also proves that he is tough and hates giving up. ;Someya Kaoru : Someya Kaoruko's father is a childhood friend of Kanou's father. He thinks of Kanou as his own son. He has forgiven his third son for being an okama, and tends to lecture a bit when they meet. He's one of the few people who can speak to Kanou unsparingly. His career is successful, but his private life seems to be the opposite. ; Mizoguchi Eishou : A man who dreams towards Ayase's thin chest. He is in his forties, but makes himself look really young. He decorated Kanou's apartment and picks his clothes. ;Tokigawa Takaaki : Ayase's formal University friend. He has been secretly taking photos of Ayase since high school. Media ;Opening Theme: "Romance way" (お金がないっ!」オープニング曲) by Issei ;Ending Song: Itoshii Hito yo Eien ni Nukumori o Tsutaete..." (愛しい人よ永遠に 温もりを伝えて…) by Tetsuya Kakihara & Wataru Hatano Notes External links *Official site for the OVA * *Mania 1 *Mania 2 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Yaoi Category:Anime OVAs ca:Okane Ga Nai de:Okane ga nai es:Okane ga Nai fr:Okane ga nai ja:お金がないっ sk:Okane ga Nai! fi:Okane ga nai sv:Okane ga nai zh:欠金情人